Sonic the Hedgehog: The Next Generation
by SpeedyXxXHedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy had a kid. His name is Speedy and this story's mostly from his POV. Read it! :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Amy, they had "it" when Sonic and Amy were old enough, and now Amy was pregnant. She didn't really show signs of pregnancy until around 3 weeks later, moaning.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic sounded worried. Ever since they got married, Sonic was being a little over protective of her, especially around Eggman. But Eggman has been showing signs of old age, like his whiskers turning grey and him getting wrinkles. But now that Egghead was out of the picture, Sonic shouldn't worry anymore.

"It's just the baby. It hurts, but I can handle it..." Amy was sounding sure of herself. She had a tone of worry in her voice, but Sonic couldn't notice it. By now, Amy was 24 and her quills have grown longer. Her fur has turned a darking pink, sort-of like purple-ish pink.

Sonic on the other hand being 27, was still the same, only that he was wearing a no-sleeve shirt that was black with a basketball on it and green shorts. They were about 5 inches above his knees, but Sonic doesn't really care about fashion and things that girls care about. "Are you sure your alright? You don't look alright." Sonic really was worried. Because he was worried, he sat by Amy as she was watching "Good Luck Charlie" and gave her a hug and then a kiss on her cheek. "It's gonna be ok." Sonic repeated this until Amy calmed down. They watched the show until Amy fell asleep around 10:00 PM, so Sonic carried her up to their room and put her into their bed and put the cover over her. She squirmed for a little bit, and then stopped and slowly breathed and started dreaming.

Sonic got into their bed and got under the cover with Amy and kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. Around 8:00 AM next morning, Sonic woke up, stretched, and smelled the air. It smelled of breakfast. Smelling this Sonic smiled. He got ut of bed and walked downstairs to his kitchen and saw Amy cooking eggs, bacon, toast, and grits. The good styled bacon, though. He sat down at the table and watched as Amy placed eggs, bacon, grits, and a slice of toast on his plate and did the same to her plate.

"Thanks honey. I love it when you cook. It takes like heaven." Sonic was glad for Amy cooking once again. She always does. Each one was better than the last, and Sonic loved every bite. As Sonic bit into his food, Amy moaned again and he stopped eating. "Amy. I know that hurts. You can't stand it. But you gotta stay strong, ok?"

"Ok...Ok..." Amy was sweating and she was quickly breathing.

-Amy's POV-

Oh my god. I can't stand this! At first I thought this would be exciting, but now it's horrible! Why did I go through with this with Sonic? I don't know anymore! Ugh... I can't wait for this baby to get out of me!

-Normal POV-

About 6 months later, Amy was acting the same way, only she moaned louder and kept holding her stomach. "Sonic. We gotta go to the Hospital. I can't take it anymore!" Amy said while crying.

"O-Ok!" Sonic picked up Amy, kissed her, went outside and ran to the hospital. He checked in with a nurse and surgeons put her on a mobile bed and rolled the bed to the Operation Room. Sonic paced back and forth outside the doors to the O.R. and heard screams coming from the other side of the door. "I hope she's ok..." Sonic's voice drifted off, being restored when Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles came down the hall. "Sonic! Once I heard on the phone, I gathered the gang up." Tails said. His grin turned into a frown when he saw Sonic's worried look. "Sonic...She's gonna be ok. Just keep hope."

Suddenly, Sonic heard a shrill cry coming from the other side of the door, and then a surgeon came from the O.R. and said that the guys could come in now.

When Sonic went in, he felt relieved. She's ok after all. Thought Sonic, truly relieved. Sonic walked up to Amy holding a baby. It was light blue, with jade eyes, bangs, with quills like Sonic and Amy. Amy wanted Sonic to hold him, and he did so. "He's really cute. Reminds me of me when I was young." That's when Cream said, "Awwwwww! He's so cute!" Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge agreed. Shadow didn't care. He grunted, and walked out of the room. "The surgeon said you can leave the hospital in a few minutes. He has to fill out some paperwork." Sonic said. "But what shall we name him?"

"I think you should decide, Sonic." Amy was happy for a son. She wanted a daughter, but God makes the rules of life. Sonic thought for a second, then snapped his fingers. "I got it! We'll call him Speedy. Speedy The Hedgehog!"

"Sounds good Sonic!" Tails grinned. Later, Amy was let out of the Hospital, and they went home. When the family got home, Speedy raised his hands, showing a sign of attention. Sonic ticked his son, making Speedy giggle. Amy went into the living room and started letting Speedy suckle. Sonic was proud of his son. Speedy was only 1 hour old, but Sonic didn't care. Amy was done feeding the baby, so she walked up to Sonic. "We're gonna be one happy family, Sonic."


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later, Sonic was playing with Speedy on a video game, Sonic Generations. "You're not gonna beat me Dad!" Speedy was confident. He was playing as classic Sonic, and he was beating Sonic. "Or so you think! Ha!" Sonic pressed the "Boost" button, and he flew past Speedy in the game. Speedy was just about to touch the level-ending sign post, but Sonic flew right by him at the last second.  
Speedy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his dad finally beat him. "Well that's over with now." Speedy gave his Dad his controller and he went to his room for the night. Sonic and Amy came into his room, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and Speedy went to sleep. In his dream, it was really happy. Until a monster with drills everywhere started destroying his dream. Speedy woke up, panting. He looked at his clock. "12:30 AM... That was a long dream. Better get back to sleep." And that he did.

9 Hours Later, Speedy woke up. He smelled food again like yesterday. "Ah. I love breakfast. It gets me started." Speedy grinned. He raced down the stairs, and quickly jumped past the kitchen counter and landed in his chair. "What's for eats Mom?" "I thought I told you no jumping over stuff!" Amy sounded stern. She had told Speedy this tons of times. "Cut him some slack Ames." said Sonic. "I used to do the same thing when I was 11."

As Speedy ate his food, Amy talked about what'll happen at school today for him. "You should have an assembly for the end of 5th grade. Good luck!" "Thanks Mom. I already knew though. We were told yesterday." Speedy got done with his food and went outside to catch the bus for Chaos Elementary.

"Amy, I'll be at Tails' place. We're having a party. Wanna come?"

"Sure! I love parties!"


	3. Chapter 3

_From the story on, The POV will be Speedy's unless noted._

As I walked down the aisle in the school bus, I looked for an open seat. "Aha!" I thought. I saw an open seat! And best of all, It was empty! Of course that seat was specifically reserved for me. No one sat in it unless they were a new kid who didn't know. I sat down. Everyone started to talk to me, I liked the attention. You just get bored of it every day. My pal Zero the Hedgehog was in the seat across from me and we had a conversation about who would win, My dad or Shadow. While we aurgued, the bus stopped and let another kid on.

Later, the bus finally got off and we were at Chaos Elemantary. I digged in my bookbag and took out my grey ssunglasses with green tint. I wore them almost everywhere. By now, my dad-style quills have grown longer and so have my mom-style quills, but my mom-style quills, they were about the length of a chao. Me and Zero walked down the halls to our grade's hall, got our things out of our lockers, and walked to homeroom. We sat in our seats, and we began to argue about the Sonic vs Shadow thing. Mrs. Smith, our math teacher, told us to be quiet, and we began class. To me, well, she sounded like, "babababa wah, babababa wah shebloaw!" I had to wait around 7 hours till I got home. ( I won't share details. Trust me. It's boring. ) And on the bus we did. I sat in my reserved seat, and we played our our phones, mostly "Draw Rider." Then I had to get off. "See ya Zero!" I said this, but we're playing basketball this evening.

Once I got in the house, I saw Mom and Dad sitting by each other, watching The Waltons. Whoop-de-doo. "You guys have no taste in TV." I said as I walked upstairs. My room looked pretty good. I had some football players on the wall, and banners and this like that.  
I watched "Wild Grinders" for a little bit, then grabbed my B-Ball, or my Basketball.

I went outside, and I met Zero by the B-Ball courts. I threw the basketball in the air, and Zero caught it, so he gets first shot. He dribbled past me and slam dunked the basketball into the goal. I caught it, did a back flip, and threw it. I missed by a huge margin. Heh... After a hour or so, we were done. Zero, 46 and Me, 43. I shook his hand and said "See ya tomorrow pal." I walked home with a grin. I was thinking about this "Eggman" guy. He looked pretty cool. Dad says he's bad...It doesn't look like it. I'll have to look into this later, and i reached my house. It was 7:00 PM, and the sunset started. Me, Mom, and Dad walked up a hill to watch it. I sat in the middle, Dad on my left, and Mom on my right. It was relaxing. After that, we ate dinner and I went to sleep for summer!


End file.
